Sterbliche Göttin
by once shadow Angel
Summary: Kaja ist schon seit ihrer Geburt im Camp-Halfbood, denn sie hat kein sterbliches Elternteil. Sie entstan daus dem Blut der Artemis. Nachdem sie nun elf Jahre das Camp nur für Aufträge verlassen durfte ist sie generft und gelangweit. Als der Herscheblitz verschwindet ändert sie alles. Sie macht sich mit ihrer Annabeth, Percy und Grover auf den Wegzu Hades. (Nico di Angelo x oc)
1. Boring

Trailer: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=_f-pZ_bohhM

**Hope you'll enjoy the story.**

Boring  
Mir war so langweilig, wieso konnte ich nicht einfach auf einen normale Schule gehen? Ach ja, hätte ich fast vergessen: ich bin zu mächtig. Fuck this shit! Danke Mum!  
Genervt lasse ich den meinen Blick über das Camp gleiten. Zurzeit ist das Camp fast leer, die Meisten Halbgötter gehen auf eine normale Schule und müssen nur ein wenig aufpassen. Also gab es hier kaum Abwechslung, aber die gab es ja sowieso nicht mehr seid Lukes Unfall. Ein paar Satyre spielen mit den verbleibenden Campern Volleyball, wie fast jeden Tag. Ein oder zwei Leute trainieren sogar in der Arena, aber es sah eher lustlos aus. Außerdem hantelt es sich um die Kinder des Ares, mit den sich kaum jemand verstand und ich erst recht nicht.

Seufzend lass ich mich wieder zurück sinken, so dass ich auf dem Dach meiner Hütte liege, die Hütte der Artemis. Nun eigentlich sollte ich nicht exerzieren, oder zumindest nicht in diesem Camp leben. Artemis, die Göttin der Jagd hat vor Jahrtausenden ewige Jungfräulichkeit geschworen und diesen Schwur auch nicht gebrochen. Trotzdem bin ich mehr oder weniger ein Kind der Artemis. Vor elf Jahren wurde Artemis auf der Jagd verletzt, wie genau ist mir nicht bekannt. Aus ihrem Blut wurde ein Baby, ich. Da Artemis aber nichts mit einem Kind anfangen konnte, schickte sie mich ins Camp-Halfblood. Seit meiner Entstehung bin ich hier aufgewachsen und habe hier gelebt. Aus dem Baby wurde ein elf jähriges Mädchen mit karamellfarbenden lange Haaren und violetten Augen. Da ich das Camp kaum verlassen durfte, fuck this and thanks Mum! Jedenfalls trug ich immer meine Waffen bei mir. In meinen schwarzen Stiefeln, die mir fast bis zur Kniekehle gingen, steckten jeweils ein Dolch. Genauso waren an in meinen Nabenverdecken Wurfdolche versteckt. Nein ich ritze mich nicht! Hauptsächlich kämpfte ich jedoch mit meinen beiden Attentäter Dolchen, die an meinem Nietenbesetzten Gürtel hingen. Jede Niete an diesem Gürtel konnte sich zur Not in eine Wurfmesser verwandeln. Dazu gehörte ein Armband mit den gleichen Eigenschaften. Ein Geschenk meiner Mum. Das einzige Mal das sie mich überhaupt wahrgenommen hat. Normalerweise trug ich eine schwarze Röhrenjeans, die sich perfekt jeder meine Bewegungen anpasste. Außerdem habe ich ein Top mit den gleichen Eigenschaften und der gleichen Farbe. Vorne befand sich das Abbild eines dunklen Engels, die in einem Pentagramm saß. War es mal kalt, so hatte ich noch eine graue Jacke mit schwarzem Totenkopf und schwarzer Schrift.

Auch wenn ich die Tochter der Artemis war, besitze ich ganz eigene Fähigkeiten. So bin ich mehr wie eine Assassine, eine Attentäterin. Sehr schnell und gut im Umgang mit meinen Waffen, die nur auf mich geeicht sind. Schnelligkeit, Geschicklichkeit, Kombinationsgabe und ein gutes Gedächtnis, das mir hilft die Kampftechniken meines Gegners zu analysieren machen mich zu einer einmaligen Kämpferin.

"Kaja?", werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich drehe leicht den Kopf und sehe meine beste Freundin Annabeth Chase wie sie vor meiner Hütte steht. Ich bin froh, dass auch sie im Camp bleiben muss, auch wenn ich ihr eine normale Schule gegönnt hätte. Sie ist jedoch die einzige mit der ich während der Ferien reden kann. "Wenn D. wieder von mir verlangt, dass ich das Camp für die Sommerferien in zwei Wochen vorbereiten soll, sag ihm er kann es sich abschreiben", rufe ich ihr zu. "Nein, das weiß ich doch. Wir brauchen noch einen Mitspieler fürs Volleyball", lacht Annabeth. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung, die in einem doppelten Salto endete schwinge ich mich vom Dach. Lautlos lande ich neben meiner Freundin und nickte ihr zu. Gerade wollen wir zum Volleyballplatz gehen, als Mädchen hinter uns herruft: "Hey du schminkst dich komisch!" "Du kannst doch nicht immer so komisch anziehen!" Ohne sich umzudrehen sage ich: "Boh, haltet doch eure Klappen, Püppchen. Barbie redet auch nicht." Mussten diese Schnepfen von Aphrodite alle reiche Väter haben, die sie auf die selbe Eliteschule gingen? Und musste diese Schule zwei Wochen früher Ferien haben als alle anderen? Also kommen diese Babies hierher und fangen an mich zu Nerven. Ich würde mich nie gut mit ihnen verstehen. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken den ganzen Tag über Kleidung, Make-up und wie toll man doch aussieht wird mir schlecht.

Im nächsten Moment stehen ich und Annabeth auf dem Volleyballplatz und das Spiel beginnt. Ich bin sehr gut in Volleyball, sowie in vielen Dingen, was man in Camp Halfblood machen kann. Ich hatte ja auch rechtlich Zeit zu üben. Ich bin seit meiner Geburt in dem Camp und bin inzwischen eine hervorragende Assassine. Es wundert niemanden das mein Team gewinnt, obwohl ich mich zurück halte. Keiner ist deshalb beleidigt und so beenden wie das Spiel in Freundschaft und mit einem Handschlag. Vielleicht bin ich in diesem Moment froh, dass kaum jemand hier ist. Selbst hier im Camp bin ich nicht gerade beliebt, aber die Dauercamper akzeptieren mich größtenteils.

"Hey Camper kommt mal rüber", schrie Mr. D auch bekannt unter dem Namen Dionysos, noch ein Gott der mir mit seinen Regeln auf die Nerven geht. Es war klar was er von den Dauercampern wollte: wir sollen das Camp für die Sommercamper vorbereiten und alles auf Vordermann bringen. Da hat er sich aber in den Finger geschnitten, letztes Jahr habe ich mich gerade noch so von Annabeth überreden lassen, aber nicht nochmal. "Also wie ihr ja alle wisst kommen in zwei Wochen die Halbgötter, die normalerweise zur Schule gehen", fängt er an. "Die Glücklichen", flüstere ich so leise, dass es keiner außer meiner besten Freundin hören kann. Mr. D fährt fort:" Bis dahin will ich das alles perfekt ist." Länger kann ich mir das nicht mehr anhören: "D. das bringt doch überhaupt nichts, kurz nachdem die Sommercamper hier angekommen sind sieht es schon wieder so aus wie jetzt und sie sind sicher kein Perfektionist." Einen Moment herrschte schweigen, sonst widersprach eigentlich keiner Dionysos. Außerdem habe ich das Mr. und Sir weggelassen, auf das er so viel wert legt. "Katarina, es wird alles TipTop sein, der erste Eindruck zählt." Ich hasse es wenn man mich bei meinem vollständigen Namen nannte und das wusste jeder. Viele wussten nicht mal von meinem richtigen Namen, da mich alle nur Kaja nennen. Meine Augen werden schmal und ich sage mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme: "Dionysos, bei alles Göttern des Olymps wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist würde ich das unterlassen, auch wenn du eigentlich unsterblich seien solltest!" Das von den Meisten erwartete Donnern bleibt aus und ich erkläre mit normaler Stimme: "Wie wäre es wenn wir alles so lassen und stattdessen einfach eine extra Runde am Lagerfeuer einbauen?" Um mich herum entsteht zustimmendes Gemurmel, jeder mag die Abende am Lagerfeuer und es ist wesentlich besser als umsonst zu putzen.


	2. New People

New people  
Als ich aufwache wäre es mir lieber liegen zu bleiben. Heute ist der erste Tag der Sommerferien. Das bedeutet alle kommen wieder ins Camp. Einerseits wird es hier dann nicht mehr ganz so langweilig, andererseits werden sich alle erzählen können was sie alles erlebt hatten. Alle finden Schule so schrecklich, aber sie haben keine Ahnung wie es ist sein ganzes Leben hier bleiben zu müssen. Sie alle haben wenigstens die Möglichkeit etwas außerhalb von Camp-Halfblood zu unternehmen. Das schlimmste ist jedoch, dass sie mich als jemanden sehen, mit dem etwas nicht stimmt.

Schließlich stehe ich auf und gehe auf den Hügel um die Sommercamper zu begrüßen. Annabeth gähnt neben mir, ihre Hütte hatte bis spät in die Nacht alles für das Lagerfeuer vorbereitet. "Die werden sowieso erst später auftauen und ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum und D. hier alle antanzen lässt", sage ich zu ihr. "Was weiß ich Kaja, vielleicht damit wir unsere Freunde willkommen heißen können und die Neuen einführen?! Ich bin müde." "Und ich gelangweilt!" Außerdem habe ich keine Freunde die ich begrüßen könnte, füge ich in Gedanken hinzu. Ist das Leben nicht schön, wenn man nicht existieren sollte. Obwohl Annabeth mich schon seit sechs Jahren kennt scheinen sie meine Antworten immer noch zu überraschen, jedenfalls nach dem zu Urteilen wie sie guckt. Leicht schüttelt sie den Kopf, dabei fällt ihr Blick auf Luke und Annabeth wird leicht rot. Jetzt ist es an mir den Kopf zu schütteln. "Sag's ihm doch einfach." "Ich kann nicht, sowas verstehst du nicht." "Wenn du meinst, aber so wie du dich jetzt verhältst wird das nie was." Ich winke Luke zu und gebe ihm zu verstehen, dass er rüber kommen soll. "Kaja", knurrt Annabeth. Als ich sie auch noch unschuldig anlächle, will sie mich schlagen, aber ich tauche geschickt darunter durch. Bevor sie es noch einmal versuchen kann steht der Junge vor uns.

"Wie geht es euch?" Meine Freundin bekam kein Wort heraus, also übernahm ich das Antworten. "Langeweile! Annabeth war bis eben noch sehr müde, da sie noch alles Vorbereiten musste. Auf einmal war sie jedoch wach. Vielleicht kannst du mir sagen warum?" Der letzte Satz trief nur so vor Sarkasmus und ist für jeden normalen eine Anspielung. Annabeth holt nochmal zum Schlag aus, mit der gleichen Wirkung. Luke sieht verwirrt aus: "Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Tut mir leid ich muss zu den Anderen aus meiner Hütte." Mit einem Lächeln für Annabeth geht er. Innerlich schlage ich mir mit der Hand vor den Kopf. "Kannst du dir nächste Mal ein anderes Opfer suchen und nicht deine beste Freundin?!", beschwert sich die Blonde. "Er hat doch gar nichts gescheckt." "Glück gehabt, aber bevor du noch mal so was anziehst... Wie war dein Training gestern." Ich war gestern im Wald trainieren und habe einige Höllenhunde beschworen. Nachdem ich eine wunderbare Diskussion mit Dionysos hatte. Also beginne ich zu erzählen.  
Nachdem einiger Zeit höhere ich ein Auto und stehe auf, nachdem ich mich ins Gras gelegt hatte. Ein großes, teures Auto, eindeutig jemand von Aphrodite mit viel Geld. Ich bin so froh das ich ihr nie persönlich begegnet bin, denn Männer nur nach Geld und Aussehen zu suchen ist echt das Letzte. Tada schon stieg Prinzessin Aphrodite aus ihrem Auto und wurde sogleich von Ihresgleichen empfangen. Ich hoffe einfach mal das sie mich heute ignorieren, denn die können echt Nerven. Mit den Kindern von Ares und Aphrodite verstehe ich mich überhaupt nicht, mit denen von Athene ganz gut, was vor allen an Annabeth liegt, und die anderen sind mehr oder weniger einfach da. Nach und nach kommen immer mehr Halbgötter und unterhalten sich mit ihren Freunden, während die, die zum ersten Mal hier sind verloren rumstehen. Die Eltern werden langatmig verabschiedet und ich bleibe eigentlich nur noch auf dem Hügel, weil mich D. sonst zu irgendeiner dämlich Aufgabe verdonnert. Eltern, nun ich bin mir noch nicht mal sicher ob Artemis noch weiß das ich existiere.

"Hey...ähm...bist du Kaja?" Verwirrt blicke ich auf und sehe ein blondes Mädchen mit grauen Augen. Es ist vielleicht dreizehn und größer als ich. Sie scheint trotzdem nervös zu sein. "Ja?" "Ein Mädchen, ich glaube sie heißt Annabeth, meinte ich solle zu dir kommen, damit du mir hilfst, Miss." Ich muss lachen: "Annabeth übertreibt mit der Warnung vor mir. Ich werde dir nicht den Kopf abreißen, aber nenne mich ja nicht Miss. Siehst du da grüne Haus, nimm alle Leute mit die etwas verloren aussehen und warte davor ich komme später. Lässt euch aber nicht zu sehr von Mr. D. einschüchtern." Mit einem Nicken geht sie zu einem Hermes Jungen der rumsteht. "Wie es aussieht bemühst du dich immer noch nicht mit den Neuen." Grinsend drehe ich mich um: "Du weißt das ich Langeweile habe und wenn ich Langeweile habe bin ich unausstehlich, Chiron." "Hoffen wir das wir das ändern können."  
Am Ende des Tages sind alle Halbgötter untergebracht und wir sitzen am Lagerfeuer. Einige konnten wir ihrem göttlichem Elternteil zuordnen, doch die Hermeshütte ist überfüllt. Chiron und D. hoffen das sich das in den nächsten Tagen auch entspannen wird. Viele Neue werden in den nächsten Tagen herausfinden wer ihre Mutter oder ihr Vater ist. Ich und Annabeth sitzen in der Nähe von D. und Chiron, so bekommen wir mit wie die Beiden darüber reden ,dass der Herrscherblitz gestohlen wurde. Als der Zentaur jedoch merkt das wir zuhören verstummt er sofort. "Was ist jetzt los, ich will wissen was los ist", sage ich. "Kaja, das geht weder dich noch Annabeth etwas an", meint Chiron ernst. "Du wolltest mir doch die Langeweile vertreiben, schon vergessen?!" "Das ist zu groß für Halbgötter", muss D. abfällig sagen. "Ich bin kein Halbgott, ich habe kein sterbliches Elternteil. Außerdem wissen sie selbst wie gut ich im Kampf bin. Ich wurde noch niemals geschlagen. Weil ich so mächtig bin darf ich dieses Camp nicht verlassen. Ich will endlich nicht mehr einfach nur rumsitzen. Es hört sich wichtig an, vielleicht brauchen sie meine Hilfe." "Brauchen wir nicht", spricht D. und übergeht den Rest meiner Aussage einfach. Ich sehe Chiron an doch dieser schüttelt den Kopf. Wütend stehe ich auf und gehe in meine Hütte.  
Als es gerade anfängt zu Dämmern höre ich eine Dröhnen durch das Camp hallen. Ich erkenne das es sich um den Minotaurus handelt, also ziehe ich mich schnell um und laufe zum Camp Eingang. Ich sehe wie sich etwas in der Hand des Minotaurus in Gold auflöst, von so etwas habe selbst ich noch nicht gehört. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren rennt auf das Ungeheuer zu. "Du hast keine Waffe, komm zurück!", schreie ich, doch das ignoriert er. Da fällt mir eine am Boden liegende Gestallt ins Auge. Ich erkenne Grover, der Satyr der Annabeth und Luke ins Camp gebracht hat. Schnell hebe ich ihn auf und trage ihn über die Grenze. Hinter mir höre ich es knacken. Fluchend drehe ich mich um, ich hätte den Jungen nicht aus den Augen lassen sollen. Doch dann merke ich das der Junge das Horn des Minotaurus abgebrochen hat. "Ziel direkt unter den rechten Lungenflügel", rufe ich und stelle mich kampfbereit neben den Jungen hin, falls er es nicht schafft. Aber er trifft die richtige Stelle und der Minotaurus zerfällt zu Staub. In diesem Moment verlassen den Jungen auch die Kräfte und ich muss auch ihn über die Grenze tragen. Jetzt kommen auch andere Campbewohner mit besorgten Gesichter. "Ihr kommt aber früh", meine ich zu Chiron und übergebe ihm den Jungen, "Er musste den Minotaurus allein Besiegen, weil ich mich um Grover gekümmert habe." Trotzdem gehe ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, endlich ist etwas in diesem Camp passiert.


	3. This and that

This and that  
Der Junge der den Minotaurus besiegte heißt Percy Jackson. Annabeth kümmerte sich um ihn, aber heute ist er aufgewacht. Gerade wird meine beste Freundin dazu verdonnert ihm alles zu zeigen. Also machen sich die Beiden auf den Weg zur Hermes-Hütte, sie wissen also nicht wer sein göttliches Elternteil ist. Ich beobachte wie Percy nach den anderen Hütten fragt. Annabeth versucht es ihm zu erklären: "Jede Hütte steht für einen der Götter des Olymps. Zeus und Poseidon haben sich geschworen keine Kinder zu bekommen, da diese einfach zu mächtig waren. Hera ist die Göttin der Ehe, sie würde ihren Mann niemals betrügen. Dann ist da noch Artemis, die Göttin der Jagd und ewigen Jungfräulichkeit. Doch aus ihrem Blut entstand eine Tochter und deshalb wohnt dort seit elf Jahren Kaja. Wo auch immer sie schon wieder ist?!" "Hier!", antworte ich. Annabeth und Percy drehen sich schnell um und vor allem im Gesicht des Jungen sehe ich leichte Panik. Annabeth ist schon gewohnt das man meine Schritte nicht hört. "Darf ich vorstellen, die Tochter der Artemis, Kaja." Percy mustert mich skeptisch: "Aha, irgendwie sieht sie nicht aus wie jemand der aus Götterblut entstanden ist." "Sag das mal D., vielleicht lässt er mich dann endlich gehen." "Ich glaube er meinte du siehst zu dunkel aus", erklärt Annabeth. "Weiß ich doch! Ich hoffe du hast was auf dem Kasten Percy. Erstens ist mir langweilig und zweitens kommt dahinten Clarisse."

Annabeth verdreht die Augen und ich nehme mir vor mich zurückzuhalten und zu gucken wie sich unser Neuzugang schlägt. Schon steht die Tochter des Ares vor uns. Sie überlegt anscheinend ob sie mich beleidigen soll, lässt es dann aber bleiben. In meinen Augen eine weise Entscheidung, denn ich bin ihr sowohl verbal, als auch im Kampf überlegen. Also wendet sie sich an Percy: "Wer ist dieser kleine Dussel?" "Percy Jackson", sagte Annabeth," hiermit stelle ich dir Clarisse vor." "Stört dich irgendwas?" "Nein, aber das du vom Kriegsgott abstammst erklärt diesen Gestank." Ich höre schon gar nicht mehr zu. Erst als Percy in das Bad gezogen wird, gehe ich nach. Ich denke es ist besser Clarisse davon abzuhalten Percys Kopf ins Klo zu stecken. Kurz bevor ich bei ihnen ankommen, schießt eine Wasserfontaine aus der Toilette. Dieser kann ich gerade noch mit einem Randschlag ausweichen. Als auch die anderen Toiletten explodieren, springe ich hoch und halte mich mit Händen an dem Gitter fest und klemme auch meine Füße ein. Während ich und Percy trocken bleiben, werden alle anderen, inklusive Annabeth nass. Ich sehe wie Clarisse und ihre Freundinnen weggespült werden. Als der Wasserstrom aufhört waren Percy und ich die einzigen, die trocken sind. Ich springe wieder runter und lächelte: "Hatte doch was, oder?!" Annabeth sieht etwas geschockt aus: "Wie hast du..." "Ich weiß nicht." Wir gehen nach draußen und da wartet Clarisse schon auf uns. "Du bist sowas von tot, Neuer." "Nein, Clarisse, wenn man einmal verliert, hat man verloren. Die Antwort darauf ist nicht Hades, sondern eine Revanche", meine ich. "Du kleine ..." Anscheinend gehen ihr gerade die Beleidigungen aus, also verabschiede ich mich einfach mit einem Lächeln. Schnell spricht sich der Vorfall rum, aber mich interessiert das nicht.  
Das nächste Mal, dass ich auf Percy und Annabeth treffe, ist beim Flagge erobern. Wir sind natürlich in einem Team und Percy will von Annabeth wissen, was genau dieses Spiel ist. Meine Aufgabe ist es die Flagge zu bewachen, sodass die gegnerische Mannschaft nicht gewinnen kann. Um den Rest werden sich Annabeth und Luke kümmern. Ich setze mich gelangweilt auf einen Felsen und warte. Leider haben sich Clarisse und ihre Freunde auf Percy fokussiert, so habe ich nichts zu tun. Schließlich höre ich das Horn, das unseren Sieg verkündet. Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust zurückzugehen. Im Wald ist es ruhig und ich kann mich von den Blicken der anderen Campbewohner erholen. Sie akzeptieren mich immer noch nicht, da ich als Tochter der Artemis eigentlich nicht existieren sollte. Man gewohnt sich mit der Zeit daran.

Das Gebrüll eines Höllenhundes durchschnitt die Stille. Einige Sekunden später stehe ich bei den Anderen und sehe wie Percy von einem Höllenhund angegriffen wird. Schnell springe ich zu ihm hin, ziehe meinen Dolch und schneide dem Hund die Kehle durch. Daraufhin zerfällt dieser zu Sand. Percys Brust ist jedoch verwundet und Annabeth sagt: "Geh in den Fluss Percy!" "Was?" "Du sollst ins Wasser!" Sie schupst ihn in den Fluss. Ich muss gar nicht hinsehen um zu wissen das seine Wunden heilen. Auch als ein Dreizack über dem Kopf erscheint, bin ich nicht allzu verwundert. Eigentlich ist doch schon seit der Sache im Badezimmer klar, dass er der Sohn von Poseidon ist. "Was...Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragt Percy. "Du bist der Sohn von Poseidon", mehr sage ich nicht dazu. Meiner Ansicht nach reicht diese Aussage völlig um alles erklärt zu haben. Doch Chiron fügt noch hinzu: "Weltenschütterer, Sturmbringer, Vater der Pferde. Heil dir, Percy Jackson, Sohn des Meeresgottes." Ich verdrehe die Augen, denn das ist doch ein bisschen zu viel des Guten.

Am nächsten Tag passiert nicht viel, außer dass alle ungewöhnlich aufgeregt und laut sind. Ich weiß nicht ob so viel Aufwand nötig ist. Ich meine, ich dürfte eigentlich auch nicht existieren. Man hat sich schon an meine Gegenwart gewöhnt, schließlich lebe ich schon seit meiner Geburt im Camp. Zumindest mehr oder weniger wenn ich dabei bin. Hinter meinem Rücken wird trotzdem geredet und ich habe auch einige offene Feinde. Percy wird jedoch von allen angestarrt.

Am folgenden Tag klopft es ziemlich früh an meiner Hüttentür. Es ist keine gute Idee mich früh zu wecken. Ohne mich zu bewegen rufe ich: "Was ist, du idiotischer, kleiner Bastard?" "Ähm, es tut mir leid, aber Mr. D will dich dringend sprechen." Ich erkenne Grovers verängstigte Stimme. Er weiß ganz genau das mit mir, in diesem Zustand nicht zu spaßen ist. Laut fluchend stehe ich auf und ziehe mich an. Wütend öffne ich die Tür und rausche ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen an Grover und Percy vorbei ins Haupthaus. Dort warten auch schon D. und Chiron auf uns. Ich ramme einen meiner Dolche direkt neben seine Hand und er zuckt zusammen. Selbst ein Gott kann mich nicht hören wenn ich nicht gehört werden will. "Was willst du von uns", schnaube ich.


	4. Mission

Mission  
"Kommt rein, das ist kein Gesprächsthema für hier draußen", versucht Chiron mich zu beschwichtigen. In dem Moment waren alle anwesenden froh, dass ich nicht Medusa bin, sonst wären sie alle versteinert. Also gehe ich, gefolgt von Percy, Grover und D., in das Haus. Mir war klar das ich so gereizt bin, weil irgendwas mit den Göttern nicht stimmt. Ich kann es in meinem Blut spüren, aber keiner will mich aufklären. Ich hoffe das dieses Gespräch etwas damit zu tun hat und nicht das ich Percy jetzt unterrichten muss oder so?! Wäre es so würde ich richtig ausrasten, dieses Gefühl in mir macht mich vollkommen verrückt. Wäre ja nicht so, dass ich ein Anrecht darauf hätte die Stimme meiner Mutter in meinem Kopf zu hören, so wie es bei den anderen Halbgöttern üblich ist. Nein, meine Mutter ignoriert mich wie immer.  
Kaum sind wir im Haus beginnt Chiron zu erklären: "Bei der letzten Versammlung auf dem Olymp, also zur Wintersonnenwende ist etwas vorgefallen. Zeus Blitz wurde gestohlen!" Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, wer würde Zeus Herrscherblitz stehlen? Andererseits fällt die Anspannung von mir ab, langsam lichtet sich der Nebel. "Zeus und Poseidon kämpfen um diesen Blitz richtig?", wirft nun Percy ein. "Woher weißt du das?", fragt Chiron. "Ich habe Träume", murmelt Percy. "Viel wichtiger ist doch wer den Herrscherblitz gestohlen hat, oder", setzte ich an, "Zeus Herrscherblitz kann nicht von Poseidon gestohlen worden sein. Ein Gott darf einem anderen kein Göttersymbol stehlen-das ist Gesetz. Zeus denkt doch nicht etwas...Percy?!" Mein Blick prüft den Zwölfjährigen vor mir. "Was? Ich weiß noch nicht mal was dieses Herrscherblitz-Ding ist und was hab ich mit dem ganzen zu tun?"  
"Zeus Herrscherblitz ist das Symbol seiner Macht. Die erste Waffe, die die Zyklopen für den Krieg gegen die Titanen angefertigt haben. Ein 60 cm langer Zylinder aus hochwertiger himmlischer Bronze, der an beiden Seiten mit Sprengstoff auf Götterniveau verschlossen ist. Dieser Blitz lässt eine Wasserstoffbombe (die die zerstöreste Wirkung in der Menschenwelt hat) wie ein Feuerwerkskörper aussehen. Ich glaube es zwar nicht, aber anscheinend ist Zeus zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass du den Blitz gestohlen haben könntest", erkläre ich. "Was soll das denn alles? Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben auf dem Olymp. Zeus spinnt!" Chiron und Grover schauen nervös zum Himmel hoch.

Mir ist das jedoch egal und überlasse es den Anderen Percy aufzuklären. Viel mehr überlege ich fieberhaft was als nächstes zu tun ist und wie ich dort hineinpasse. Als Chiron sagt Percy müsse den Blitz in zehn Tagen finden und ihn Zeus zurückbringen fängt es an zu regnen. Während alle hineinrennen gehe ich nach draußen. Ich liebe den Regen, das Geräusch und den Geruch, doch da es im Camp sonst nicht regnet ist es das erste Mal, dass ich ihn auf meiner Haut spüre. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Eine Weile bleibe ich noch so stehen, doch dann ruft mich Chiron wieder rein. Percy ist schon zum Orakel von Delphi hochgegangen und hört sich eine Prophezeiung an. "Welche Rolle spiele ich eigentlich bei der ganzen Sache?" "Nun, wir sind uns noch nicht ganz sicher, aber du wirst dringend gebraucht", erklärt Chiron. "Mich soll's nicht stören, wenn ich so mal hier weg komme." Mr. D. setzt schon wieder zum Gegenargument an, als hätte der nichts besseres zu tun als dauert mit mir zu streiten. Doch bevor er zum Sprechen kam, kommt ein sehr blasser Percy die Treppe hinunter.

"Na?" fragt Chiron. "Sie hat gesagt ich werde das Gestohlene zurückhohlen." "Was genau hat sie gesagt? Das ist wichtig", drängt Chiron.

"Du gehst gen Westen, zu dem Gott, der sich gewendet.

Das, was gestohlen, legst du in die richt'gen Hände.

Göttin, die gestorben wird die Wahrheit sehen.

Tote bewegen sie zum weitergehen.

Ein Freund begeht an dir Verrat, der bitter schmerzt.

Und du versagst just dort, wo es betrifft dein Herz."

Als Percy die Prophezeiung wiederholt wird mir klar wie ich in das Bild passe. Aber warum Chiron und D. mich vorher hergebeten haben erklärt es noch nicht. Außerdem verstehe ich die zweite Zeile, die sich auf mich bezieht nicht ganz. Das wird sich aber noch ergeben. "Zerbrecht euch mal nicht den Kopf darüber. Die Worte des Orakels haben meistens mehrere Bedeutungen", wirft Chiron ein. "Na gut", sagt Percy, "Aber wohin gehe ich jetzt?" "Zu einem Gott der im Westen wohnt. Denk nach Percy, wer würde von all dem profitieren", fragt Chiron. Percy sieht noch etwas verwirrt aus, aber mir ist das alles klar. "Hades, der Gott der Unterwelt und der Toten." "Was...Moment...Hades?" Grover ist vollkommen geschockt, doch Chiron nickt. "Die Furien und der Höllenhund sprechen dafür. Hades hat den Herrscherblitz stehlen lassen und in die Unterwelt gebracht. Jetzt wartet er nur noch darauf, dass Poseidon und Zeus sich gegenseitig zerfetzen. Percy du musst den Herrscherblitz unbedingt zurückbringen und die Wahrheit ans Licht."  
"Also im Klartext", meint Percy, "Ich soll in die Unterwelt gehen und den Herrn der Toten zur Rede stellen. Die mächtigste Waffe des Universums finden und sie rechtzeitig vor der Sommersonnenwende in zehn Tagen auf dem Olymp abliefern." "So in etwa", sagt Chiron.  
"Okay...so genau ist der Eingang zur Unterwelt?" "Hier in den USA, um genau zu sein in Los Angeles." Meine Stimme klingt trocken, nicht weil ich Angst hätte, nein, ich bin mit den Gedanken immer noch bei einer Zeile der Prophezeiung. Reiße mich jedoch davon los, es hat keinen Sinn über die Worte des Orakels nachzudenken.  
"Also setzen ich und Grover uns einfach in ein Flugzeug..." Noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hat schreien Grover und Chiron: "Nein!" "Percy das ist Zeus Herrschaftsgebiet und du bis der Sohn des Poseidon. Schaltest du dein Gehirn auch ab und zu mal ein?" Ich weiß das es nicht besonders nett von mir ist, aber langsam bin ich genervt. "Also über den Landweg. Aber ich hätte da noch eine Frage. Wie soll mir eine tote Göttin helfen?" "Ich bin damit gemeint", sage ich kühl. Percy sieht mich mit großen Augen an. "Ich bin aus dem Blut de Artemis und habe somit kein sterbliches Elternteil. Dementsprechend bin ich kein Demigott. Da ich jedoch altere und somit irgendwann sterben werden, habe ich den Beinamen "Sterbliche Göttin" bekommen", erkläre ich. "Außerdem wird Annabeth euch begleiten", meint Chiron und Annabeth nahm ihre Tarnkappe ab. "Seid ihr denn alle verrückt geworden? Das ist ein Selbstmordkommando", wirft Percy ein. "Du brauchst uns aber, das ist wofür wir die ganze Zeit trainiert haben", erwidert Annabeth. "Was denkst du was wir hier die ganze Zeit machen? Karten spielen und über Götter reden?" Ich weiß das Percys Einwand berechtigt ist, wir sollen uns schließlich mit Hades anlegen. Er kann auch nicht wissen, dass ich seit meinem fünften Geburtstag daraufhin trainiere. Außerdem will ich endlich aus diesem Camp raus, weg von der Langweile und dem Nichtstun. "Es bleibt euch sowieso nichts übrig, also packt eure Sachen. In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns auf dem Hügel", sagt Chiron.

"Was hältst du von all dem, Kaja?", fragt Annabeth als wir nach draußen gehen. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Irgendetwas bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen, als hätten wir etwas übersehen. Mit dem Gedanken das Hades einen Krieg anfangen will, kann ich mich auch nicht anfreunden." "Es ist immerhin Hades. Du hast es doch selbst gesagt, der Gott der im Westen wohnt ist Hades", erwidert meine Freundin. "Ich weiß", seufze ich. "Ist alles okay?" "Wahrscheinlich verwirrt mich nur die zweite Zeile, die auf mich bezogen ist." Annabeth lächelt mich an: "Das wird schon, vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht wichtig." Immer noch in Gedanken versunken betrete ich meine Hütte. Ich besitze nicht viel, dementsprechend landen in meinem Rucksack: Wechselkleidung, meine Jacke, Drachmen und ein wenig Essen.

Ich warte noch nicht lange auf dem Hügel, an den Baum von Thalia gelehnt. Ich hätte sie gern kennen gelernt, aber dazu würde es wahrscheinlich nicht kommen. Die Anderen kommen auch angelaufen, also wusste das ganze Camp Bescheid. Toll, vermissen würde mich sowieso niemand. Mit den meisten Leuten verstand ich mich sowieso nicht oder ich habe nie mit ihnen geredet. Ich stoße mich von dem Baum ab und gehe schon den Hügel hinunter zu dem Auto. Verabschieden würde mich sowieso keiner wollen. Vielleicht Annabeth, aber sie begleitet uns, vielleicht Luke, aber der war bei Percy und Annabeth. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekomme ich mit wie Chiron Percy ein Kugelschreiber gibt. Mir ist klar, dass es sich dabei um das Schwert Anaklysmon, auch Springflut, handelte. Ein Schwert, das sich in einen Kugelschreiber verwandeln konnte, ich wusste das es Poseidon lange aufbewahrt hatte. Percy würde es definitiv brauchen, wenn wir Zeit haben werde ich ihm wohl etwas beibringen müssen. Ohne wirklich hinzusehen, weiche ich Grover aus, der Lukes fliegende Schuhe ausprobiert. Im Auto sitzt schon Argus, er soll uns zur nächsten Busstation fahren.

Dann werden sich Percy, Annabeth, Grover und ich auf den Weg zu Hades machen.


	5. Highway to hell

Hightway to hell

Argus setzt uns an der Bushaltestelle ab. Ich bin wahrscheinlich diejenige, die am fasziniertesten ist. Für mich ist es immer wieder interessant zu sehen, wie anders alles ist. Ich komme nur ganz selten aus dem Camp und bin dieses moderne nicht gewohnt. Vor allen Dingen die Lautstärke bin ich nicht gewohnt. "Kaja, der Bus hat eine halbe Stunde Verspätung", reist mich Annabeth aus den Gedanken. Ich nicke nur, während Percy einen Apfel rausholt und beginnt damit zu kicken. Ich lasse aus den Nieten meines Armbandes, Wurfmesser werden und beginne damit zu spielen. Der Nebel verhindert, das Normalsterbliche die Messer sehen konnten. Percy jedoch sieht sie klar und deutlich: "Was willst du mit den Messern?" "Mit Äpfeln kann jeder durch die Gegend werfen", lächele ich.

Schließlich kommt der Bus und wir setzen uns ganz hinten hin. Schon an der nächsten Station stellt sich heraus, dass dies ein Fehler war. Drei ältere Frauen setzten sich ganz vorne hin und versperren den Weg. "Furien", flüstere ich. "Verdammt und jetzt?", fragt Percy. "Ich denke wir werden verschwinden", meint Annabeth:" In einem Bus werden sie uns nicht angreifen." "Prinzipiell nicht, aber wir fahren gleich in einen Tunnel." Noch während ich spreche verwandele ich meine Nieten in Wurfmesser. "Was hast du vor?",fragt Grover nervös. "Sobald wir in den Tunnel fahren, schallte ich sie aus und wir verschwinden von hier. Wer weiß was für Monster noch in der Nähe sind." Daraufhin zieht auch Annabeth ihr Messer und gibt Percy ihre Cape. "Setz die auf, das können sie dich nicht sehen." "Aber..." "Percy tue einfach was ich dir sage."

Schon fahren wir in den Tunnel und die Furien drehen sich zu uns um. Einer meiner Wurfmesser landet im Kopf der Ersten und sie zerfällt zu Sand. Die Zweite wird von Annabeth angegriffen, während Percy nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Ich ziehe nun einen meiner Attentäterdolche und greife die letzte Furie an. Hades würde es gar nicht gefallen, das wir seine Boten ausschalten. Ich höre einen Schrei von Annabeth. Die Peitsche der Furie traf sie, aber sie scheint die Situation schon wieder im Griff zu haben. Plötzlich beginnt der Bus zu schlingern und prallt gegen einen Baum. Vorne im Bus taucht Percy auf, er hat dem Busfahrer ins Lenkrad gegriffen. "Raus hier!", schreit Annabeth. Keiner lässt sich das zweimal sagen. Ich sorge nur noch dafür das die Furie zu Sand zerfällt. Zu viert rennen wir in den Wald. Hinter uns explodiert der Bus und Grover fällt etwas auf: "Unser Gepäck, wir haben es im Bus vergessen!" "Das ist jetzt unwichtig, wir müssen weiter", sagt Annabeth. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekomme ich mit, wie uns jemand fotografiert.

Schließlich bleiben wir irgendwo in dem Wald stehen und lassen uns vom Regen durchnässen. Ich fluchte auf Altgriechisch. Ich beherrsche die Sprache, besser als die meisten Halbgötter, aber es ist mir egal. Ich reiße mich zusammen und verfluche ausnahmsweise mal nicht die Götter. Wütende Götter ist das letzte was wir in dieser Situation gebrauchen können. Annabeth geht schon weiter: " Je weiter wir jetzt kommen, desto besser." Wir wissen das sie recht hat, aber die Laune der Anderen ist in den Keller gerutscht. Abgesehen von der Situation in der wir uns befinden, hatte ich immerhin die Gelegenheit mit einer Furie zu kämpfen( mehr oder weniger). "Alles was wir hatten ist im Bus gewesen. Gelt, Proviant, alles!", meint Percy. "Meine Jacke", fügte ich hinzu: "Aber das lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr änder, also heul nicht rum." "Also wenn sich Percy nicht in den Kampf eingemischt hätte..." Ich schalte ab, dies würde sowieso in einem Streit enden. Stattdessen überlege ich wie wir aus dem Wald herausfinden sollen und wie es dann weiter gehen soll. Im Moment hat es den Anschein, als würden wir einfach weiter laufen müssen und hoffen das die Götter uns wohl gesinnt waren. Sonst können wir auch stundenlang im Kreis laufen.

Irgendwann gelangen wir an eine Straße und das einzige Gebäude weit und breit ist ein kleiner Imbiss. Unbehagen macht sich in mir breit. Ich kann nicht sagen warum, aber es ist so. Mein Blick fällt auf die Neonreklame über dem Eingang: ATNET MES GTERAN WZRGE MEPROIUM. In dem Moment fragt Percy: "Was steht denn da?" "Weiß ich nicht", antwortet Annabeth. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und langsam scheinen die Wörter einen Sinn zu ergeben. Bevor ich den Schriftzuge vollständig entziffern kann liest Grover: "Tante Ems Garten Zwerge Emporium." Percy läuft über die Straße, gefolgt von Annabeth. "Imbiss." Die Beiden haben also extremen Hunger, im Gegensatz zu mir. "Ich hab bei der Sache ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, Leute", meldet sich Grover zu Wort. "Ich auch, aber ich bezweifele das es sie interessiert." Also betreten auch wir den Imbiss.

Eine hochgewachsene Frau begrüßt uns und nachdem ihr Percy eine Geschichte aufgetischt hat, lädt sie uns zum Essen ein. Überall im Lagerhaus stehen Staturen und sie sehen verdammt Lebensecht aus. Schließlich setze auch ich mich an den Tisch und die Frau bringt das Essen. "Danke Ma'am", sagt Annabeth. "Gern geschehen, Annabeth", meint Tante Em: "Was hast du für schöne graue Augen mein Kind." Ich fluche leise. Woher weiß sie den Namen meiner besten Freundin? "Annabeth? Percy?" Doch die Beiden sind so aufs Essen fixiert, das ihnen Garnichts aufzufallen scheint.

Die Frau hatte noch nicht einmal den Schleier abgenommen. Percy beginnt sie mehr oder weniger über die Staturen auszufragen. Als unsere Gastgeberin von ihren zwei Schwestern zu erzählen beginnt, scheint auch Annabeth nervös zu werden. Unter dem Tisch schließt sich meine Hand um ein Messer. "Percy?", Annabeth schüttelt ihn, "Vielleicht sollten wir gehen. Ich meine der Zirkusdirektor wartet doch auf uns." "Bitte, ihr Lieben", sagt Tante Em, "setzt ihr euch bitte dort hin. Dann kann ich ein Foto von euch machen. Ich nehme es dann als Vorlage für neue Staturen." "Ich glaube, das geht nicht. Komm jetzt Percy!", meint Annabeth. "Natürlich geht das", wiederspricht Percy. "Nein! Wir gehen jetzt", ordne ich an. "Was soll denn an einem Foto so schlimm sein, Annabeth, Kaja?" ""Genau, was kann das den schaden?", schnurrt Tante Em.

"Nun, ich habe keine Lust als Statur zu enden", sage ich. Inzwischen ist mit klar das es sich um Medusa handelt. Würden wir ihr in die Augen sehen, würden wir zur Stein werden. "Nun da scheint wohl jemand mein kleines Geheimnis herausgefunden zu haben." Sie nimmt den Schleier ab und Annabeth schreit: "Seht sie nicht an!" Sie reist Percy und Grover mit auf den Boden. Ich schließe meine Augen und ziehe meinen Dolch. Meine Augen kann ich auf keinen Fall öffnen, aber so kann ich auch nicht angreifen. Ich konzentriere mich auf die Geräusche um mich herum. Zwei Leute bewegen sich von mir weg und eine Person auf mich zu. Das Problem ist, das ich die Entfernung nicht abschätzen kann.

Jetzt spricht Medusa wieder: "Wie schade, so ein hübsches junges Gesicht zerstören zu müssen. Bleib bei mir, Percy. Du brauchst bloß nach oben zu sehen." "Percy, hör nicht auf sie!",schreit Annabeth. Ich überlege was zu tun ist. "Percy, Annabeth, Grover? Bleit wo ihr seid und bewegt euch nicht!" Ich verwandele die Nieten meiner Gürtel in Messer und lasse sie durch den ganzen Raum fliegen. Ich höre einen Schrei von Medusa, was bedeutet ich habe sie getroffen. "Du kleines Miststück, wie kannst du es nur wagen?!" Anscheinend aber nicht getötet. Ich höre wie Schritte auf mich zu kommen und wie Percy und Annabeth sich unterhalten. Die Schritte verstummen, ich nehme an das Medusa nun vor mir steht. Ich mache eine kurze Bewegung mit meiner Hand und spüre wie der Dolch in ihren Körper eindringt. Offensichtlich hat auch das nicht gereicht, denn im nächsten Moment werde ich hochgehoben und durch die Luft geschleudert. Ich knalle gegen irgendeine Statur und mein Rücken schmerzt. Die Augen öffne ich trotzdem nicht. Wieso musste ich auch so leicht sein, das mich fast jeder ohne Probleme hochheben könnte?

Ich versuche mich wieder auf meine Umgebung zu konzentrieren, doch es fällt mir ziemlich schwer. Durch den Aufprall hab ich vermutlich eine Gehirnerschütterung. Ich höre wie Grover etwas schreit und Percy und Annabeth streiten sich. Medusas Schlangenhaare zischen und sie atmet schwerer. Das bedeutet ich hab sie doch besser erwischt als gedacht. Etwas das ich ab jetzt trainieren werde: Blind zu kämpfen.

"Zu spät!", krächzt Medusa. Daraufhin ist ein Zischen zuhören und etwas fällt auf den Boden. "Igitt", sagt Grover, als ein Gurgeln und zischen ertönt. "Nicht bewegen", sagt Annabeth. Inzwischen habe ich mich wieder aufgerichtet und öffne auch die Augen. Annabeth hält Medusas abgetrennten Kopf in der Hand. "Alles okay?", fragt sie an Percy gewandt. "Ja", kam es trocken zurück." Ich gehe auf die Beiden zu und merke das sie gerade wieder dabei sind sich zu streiten. Ich wäre froh gewesen, wenn sich jemand mal mit mir gestritten hätte, abgesehen von Annabeth.

"Könne wir dann weiter. Ich habe keine Lust in Medusas Haus zu übernachten."


	6. the bridge

The Bridge  
Jetzt sitzen wir schon wieder im Wald, bereit die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Percy bietet an die erste Wache zu übernehmen. Annabeth ist sofort einverstanden und eingeschlafen und auch ich lege mich hin. Es dauert jedoch nicht lange da werde ich wieder geweckt. Nicht weil ich Wache halten muss, sondern weil Grover "PAN!", durch die Gegen schreit. Obwohl ich es hasse aufzustehen, habe ich einen sehr leichten Schlaf, immer Kampfbereit. Nachdem Grover Percy die Suche nach dem Naturgott Pan erläutert hat, schickte ich die Beiden schlafen. Nach einigen Stunden wecke ich Annabeth und kann endlich selbst schlafen. Zumindest bis ich von einem Hund geweckt werde. Das Bellen ist einfach nicht zu überhören, aber dank ihm können wir uns Fahrkarten für den Zug leisten.  
Wir verbringen zwei Tage im Zug und bekommen mit das Percy gesucht wird. "Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagt Annabeth," Sterbliche Polizei wird uns nie und nimmer finden." Ich kann ihr nur zustimmen, es ist einfach die Menschen auszutricksen, vor allen Dingen dank des Nebels. Die Anderen unterhalten sich, während ich ein Buch lese. Ich habe es einem der Zuggäste geklaut, ohne das er es überhaupt wahrgenommen hat. Es handelt sich um ein Fantasie Buch und ich bin ganz in die Welt eingetaucht.

"Kaja!" Annabeth Stimme reist mich in die reale Welt zurück. "Sorry, was ist?" Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah mich kopfschüttelnd an: "Wie kannst du nur so etwas lesen?" "Es ist total schwierig, weil die Buchstaben dauernd verrutschen. Deshalb braucht es sehr viel Konzentration, Kopfschmerzen und in eine andere Welt verschwinden." "Wie auch immer, wir sind jetzt in St. Luise und ich möchte mir den Brückenbogen ansehen", sagt Annabeth. Ich nicke und stehe auf um den Anderen zu folgen.

Der Brückenborgen ist ungefähr einen Kilometer vom Bahnhof entfernt. Wir wanderen durch ein unterirdische Museum. Da ich mich für andere Sachen interessiere, bin ich nicht gerade begeistert, aber solange es Annabeth gefällt, kann ich es ertragen. Percy fragt Grover leise: "Riechst du irgendwas?" Er sieht von seiner Gummibärchentüte auf und schnüffelt. "Untergrund riecht immer nach Monster. Hat vermutlich nichts zu bedeuten." Percy mache auf mich den Eindruck, als würde er sich unwohl fühlen und mir geht es genauso. Annabeth kann ich nicht fragen, sie ist abgelenkt. Wenn sie schon einmal die Möglichkeit hatte sich dieses "Meisterwerk der Architektur" anzusehen, sollte sie es auch ihren Spaß haben.

"Leute, Kennt ihr die Symbole der Götter für Macht?", fragt Percy. "Ja", sagen Annabeth und ich gleichzeitig. "Also, Hades..." Grover räuspert sich: "Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit...Du meinst unseren Freund unten?" Ich verdrehe die Augen, der Gott der Unterwelt heißt Hades, daran kann man nichts ändern. "Hades Machtsymbol ist der Helm der Finsternis", kläre ich kurz auf. ""Er kann damit zur Finsternis werden", bestätigt Grover. "Woher wollen wir dann wissen, dass er nicht hier ist und uns beobachtet?", fragt Percy. "Können wir nicht", meint Annabeth.

Wir erreichen den Fahrstuhl und fahren in den Bogen. Abgesehen von uns ist noch eine fette Frau mit ihrem Hund und zwei Familien auf dem Bogen. Kurz bevor der Zug weiterfährt, wollen wir gehen. Das Problem ist, dass eine der zwei Familien schon im Fahrstuhl ist. Grover und Annabeth passen noch in den Fahrstuhl, doch ich und Percy müssen warten.

Die Frau mit dem Hund steht neben uns und der Hund schnappt immer wieder nach Percy. "Wenn du darauf bestehst, mein Sohn", sagte diese schließlich. Der Hund begann sich zu verändern. "Verdammt, eine Chimäre!" Ich stoße noch einige Flüche auf Altgriechisch aus. Percy zieht sein Schwert: "Bring die Familie hier weg." "Nein, ich kann dich nicht mit diesem Monster alleine lassen." "Kaja, es stehen die Leben von unschuldigen Menschen auf dem Spiel, schaff sie hier heraus!" "Nun gut, aber sie zu das du den Kampf überlebst."

Ich laufe auf die Familie zu: "Kommen Sie bitte, wir müssen die Brücke so schnell wie möglich verlassen." "Wieso ich versteh es nicht, was ist hier los?", will die Frau wissen. Der Nebel, wie konnte ich diesen vergessen. Die Familie wird immer noch einen Hund sehen, der gerade auf Percy losgeht. "Folgen sie mir einfach", knurre ich jetzt weniger freundlich. Ich hebe den kleinen Sohn der Familie hoch und trage ihn zur Nottreppe. Daraufhin rennen mir die Eltern förmlich hinterher. So schnell es mit dem Jungen auf dem Arm geht, renne ich die Treppe herunter, die Familie dicht hinter mir.

Als wir die Brücke und das dazu gehörige Museum verlassen, drücke ich der Mutter ihren Sohn wieder in die Arme. "Ich danke ihnen für ihr Vertrauen und es tut mir Leid", entschuldige ich mich für mein verhalten. Hinter mir höre ich eine Explosion. Ein Teil der Brücke fehlt und etwas stürzt in die Tiefe. Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Mir stockt der Atem, es ist Percy. Unfähig mich zu bewegen sehe ich wie er in den Fluss fällt. Ich hätte ihn nicht allein mit der Chimäre lassen sollen, es war Percys Auftrag den Herrscherblitz zurückzuholen, wir sind nur hier um ihm zu helfen.

Plötzlich fällt mir ein, dass er der Sohn des Poseidons ist. Sollte er nicht schon bei seinem Sturz tot gewesen sein, besteht immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht auf dem Wasser zerschellt ist wie auf Beton. Ich hoffe einfach, dass er Glück hat. Es hat sich schon eine Menschenmenge gebildet und es kommen die ersten Einsatzfahrzeuge der Polizei und Feuerwehr. Irgendwo in dem Gedränge kann ich Annabeth und Grover ausmachen. Mir einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen um zu ihnen zu gelangen ist schwerer als gedacht. Obwohl ich immer wieder darum bitte, die Leute mögen mich durchlassen, bewegt sich keiner.

Schließlich gebe ich es auf mich durchdrängeln, schließlich will ich auch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Ich versuche an den Fluss zu kommen, um nach Percy zu sehen. Eine Bewegung am Rande meines Blickfelds erregt meine Aufmerksamkeit. ein völlig trocknender Percy zieht sich, am Rande der Brücke aus dem Wasser. Da ich nicht die Einzige war, die auf die Idee kam nach Percy zu suchen treffe ich dort auch Annabeth und Grover. Percy muss erst einmal erzählen was passiert ist, bevor wie aufbrechen.

Wir fahren weiter mit dem Zug, bis nach Denver und ich glaube ich habe Züge noch nie so geliebt und gehasst. Natürlich sind sie für uns die schnellste Methode uns fort zu bewegen, aber die ganze Zeit nichts zu tun verursacht sehr viel Langweile und diese konnte ich nicht gebrauchen. Als wir endlich ausstiegen streckte ich mich ausgiebig.

"Versuchen wir, Kontakt zu Chiron aufzunehmen", sagt Annabeth. "Wir können aber nicht telefonieren, oder?", hakt Percy nach. "Wenn du gleich gegen das nächst Monster kämpfen möchtest ist das die beste Möglichkeit", stelle ich fest. "Kaja!", ermahnt mich Annabeth.

Wir wandern also durch die Straßen der Stadt, bis wir eine leere Autowaschanlage finden. Annabeth erzeugt mit Hilfe eines Wasserschlauches einen Regenbogen, in den sie eine Drachme wirft. Währenddessen erklären ich und Grover, Percy was es mit einer Iris-Message auf sich hat. Durch den Regenbogen überbringt die Göttin Botschaften.

Anstelle von Chiron erreicht Annabeth jedoch nur Luke. Bevor jedoch ein richtiges Gespräch zu Stande kommen konnte, ertönt laute Musik. Annabeth zieht mich mit, um sich darum zu kümmern. Sagt Annabeth sie möchte sich um etwas kümmern, wird das getan, was sie verlangt.

Hinter einem Häuschen stehen einige Biker, die nichts besseres zu tun haben, als laut Musik zu hören. "Können sie die Musik bitte leiser stellen?", schreit meine Freundin. "Warum sollten wir?" "Ich bitte sie, es ist wichtig!", ersucht es Annabeth erneut. Mir liegt das Verhandeln nicht so wie Annabeth, also gehe ich zu der Anlag und drehe an dem Lautstärkeregler. Abrupt verstummt die Musik. "Hey, was soll das denn?", ruft einer aufgebracht. "Laut Paragraph 38, Abschnitt c, Spalte 9, ist das hören von Musik an öffentlichen Plätzen verboten, insofern es Passanten oder Anwohner als störend empfinden." "Is ja gut!"

Typisch Annabeth, lässt sich schnell etwas einfallen und verkauft es gut. Tochter der Athene, also muss sie ja eine Strategin sein. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob es einen Paragraph 38, Abschnitt irgendwas gibt, aber solange es die Leute glauben, soll es mir recht sein. "Nicht schlecht", flüstere ich ihr zu, als wir uns auf den Weg zu Percy und Grover machen.


End file.
